disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ringmaster (Goof Troop)
The Ringmaster, is a one-time character and the main antagonist of the episode "Three Ring Bind" from Disney's animated series, Goof Troop. Role in the episode At the beginning of the episode, after Pete promises P.J. and Max to take Pistol into a real circus, P.J. knocks on the Ringmaster's ticket window and he said that the circus was closed because of Pistol. Max knocks on his window again and he said there was no circus and not closed, but they're always to be closed from this moment on. He asked and told Pistol, P.J. and Max that if they're not out of here in ten seconds, he's going to have Giblet the Clown sit on them. He threatens to turn a group of Pistol's circus animals (including Kitty the lion, Annie the elephant, Kong the monkey, Puppy the seal, and Boris the bear) into puppy chow. After Pistol freed the circus animals, the Ringmaster and Giblet the Clown followed them in hot pursuit. When the circus truck was accidentally crashed over a bridge, her animals helped Pistol to safety. Having overheared The Ringmaster and Giblet's plot to turn the animals into puppy chow, Pete stood up to the Ringmaster by grabbing him by the suit and warning him that he is not gonna turn the animals that saved Pistol into dog food, and shoving his money into the Ringmaster's mouth. He told the Ringmaster that they are now his animals, ordering him to get his cage and his truck out of his sight, but the Ringmaster reminded him that his truck was down in the moat after spitting the money out. Pete kicked both him and Giblet in their butts and send them falling off a bridge and into the moat below. It is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Gallery Ringmaster from Goof Troop - 3.jpg|"Good!" Ringmaster from Goof Troop - 1-1.jpg|"What do you kids want?" Ringmaster from Goof Troop - 1.jpg|"Yes!" The Ringmaster yelled at Max from knocking his ticket window again. Ringmaster from Goof Troop - 2.jpg|"But there is no, not closed. We're always to be closed from this moment on. Get it?!" Ringmaster from Goof Troop - 4.jpg|"And what you do want, you nasty little big bottom of a girl?!" Ringmaster from Goof Troop - 5.jpg|"I want to see the animals!" Pistol is mad at the Ringmaster. Ringmaster and Giblet - 1.jpg|The Ringmaster along with Giblet and the limousine with the seller's arm. Ringmaster's Mean Face.jpg|"Stand up like a man!" Ringmaster Laughing Evilly.jpg|The Ringmaster is laughing evilly when Pistol watches what happens to her circus animals. Ringmaster's Nose Bitten.jpg|The Ringmaster's nose is bitten by Pistol from laughing evilly to annoy her. Ringmaster's Foot Kicked.jpg|The Ringmaster's foot is kicked and stepped on by Pistol. Ringmaster's Defeat.jpg|Ringmaster and Giblet thrown off the bridge (literally) by Pete. Ringmaster's Defeat - 2.jpg|Ringmaster and Giblet falling into the river below. Category:Villains Category:Goof Troop characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Bosses